


blame it on the boys

by ashtxns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/ashtxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise me one thing. We’ll never turn into this lame suburban couple who has sex twice a month and avoids each other like the plague. Please?”</p><p>“That’ll never happen because you have the sex drive of a horny teenager,” answers Calum.</p><p>or, in which there's PTA meetings, football games, and jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame it on the boys

**Author's Note:**

> title from mika's blame it on the girls. inspired by this post (and some quotes taken from it, credit to the op) (http://ohbuckyyouresofine.tumblr.com/post/114140109905) and i basically just wanted to write domestic malum

Michael wakes up to a rhythmic tapping on his forehead.

He doesn’t open his eyes, instead furrows his brows and mutters, “Calum, if you don’t stop I swear to God I’ll –“

But then Calum says, “You don’t wanna finish this sentence.” And Michael opens his eyes to find Josh grinning at him, all dimples and tooth gap. “Oh, hey buddy,” he says around a yawn, slowly sitting up. “Good morning.”

“Get up, daddy, it’s my first day of school!”

Michael blinks. “Right. How could I forget that,” he smiles at his son, ruffling his hair. “Get dressed, yeah? We don’t wanna be late.”

Calum is watching them from the doorway, already showered and dressed. “Breakfast is ready,” he announces. “I made waffles,” he grins. Josh looks torn, staring at Calum with his mouth agape.

“Waffles?” he asks. “Can I have breakfast first and then –“

“Nope,” Calum shakes his head, chuckling. “The waffles are still going to be there after you got dressed. The clothes are already on your bed, go.”

Josh pouts but then runs out of the room, obviously driven by the prospect of breakfast waiting.

“Waffles, huh?” Michael asks, stretching out under the blanket. “Yummy.”

“You need to get dressed, too,” Calum says, amused. “First day of school, remember?”

“You’re no fun,” Michael mumbles. “Don’t I at least get a good morning kiss?”

Calum rolls his eyes and steps forward until he’s at Michael’s side. He leans down, his lips brushing Michael’s and he lets his own mouth curl up into a smirk. “After you brush your teeth,” he whispers and straightens up.

“Bastard,” Michael narrows his eyes.

“Waffles are getting cold,” Calum calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the bedroom. He can hear Michael groaning behind him.

//

They arrive at the school with fifteen minutes left to spare and are greeted by a whirlwind of a girl with dark curls, dressed in a red summer dress. She immediately grabs Josh’s arm and not a second later both of them are running towards the playground of the school, already occupied with other kids and parents.

“Good to see you too Emily!” Michael calls out, attracting the curious stares of some parents.

Ashton greets them. “You’ll have to excuse her,” he grins. “She is more hyped up than usual today.”

“Well, it’s understandable,” Calum shrugs. “First day of school and all. Josh’s excited, too.”

“I think he’s more excited about being in the same class with Emily,” Michael muses, watching the kids playing Tag.

“So was Em,” Ashton laughs. “Luke’s already inside, scooping out the new teacher.”

“Oh, I gotta join him,” Calum presses a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek. “See ya inside.”

 “I’m getting weird looks from everyone,” Michael mumbles, narrowing his eyes.

“Would be the leather jacket,” answers Ashton. “Or the eyebrow piercing. Or the lilac hair. Or –“

“Got it,” interrupts Michael dryly. “Thanks.”

“You shouldn’t give a shit about what those people think of you,” Ashton continues. “You’re the last person who cares about that kind of stuff.”

Michael hums in agreement.

“Anyways,” says Ashton. “I already spotted worse people than you. First, a woman dressed in Versace from head to toe with _leopard printed heels,_ then a couple which were obviously Very Important business people from the way they never looked up from their Blackberry’s, another woman whose Louis Vuitton handbag looked more expensive than my car –“

“Why am I not worried that you can tell the difference between Versace and Louis Vuitton?”

Ashton squints. “I saw the logo on the handbag.”

“Sure you did,” Michael smirks at him, raising an eyebrow meaningfully.

“Let’s get the kids and go inside,” Ashton tells him.

//

Michael slides up to Calum, keeping an eye on Josh who was in the other corner with Emily. “What’s the teacher like?”

A smile starts playing on Calum’s lips. “Very lovely. Loves kids. A bit young, in my opinion, but she says she’s been babysitting since she was thirteen and she’s already had a teaching job in Adelaide before she moved here.”

“Sounds good,” Michael agrees. “Opinion on –“

“She doesn’t have a problem with it,” Calum turns to face Michael, grinning. “She actually thought Luke and I were together at first.”

“I hope you cleared it up or else I’ll be very jealous.”

“Mhm,” Calum hums. “Don’t worry.”

Michael grins at him, then casts his eyes over Calum’s shoulder. “So,” he starts. “Josh doesn’t seem to be missing us.”

“Oh, come on,” Calum rolls his eyes, following his line of sight. “Are you getting all sentimental on me now?”

“They’re growing up so fast,” Michael sniffs.

“Keep these words until he’s off to college.”

“Jesus, don’t remind me. Now we gotta start worrying about college and him moving out and –“

“He’s six, Michael,” Calum laughs. “I think we’ve got a little time left.”

“Still,” Michael sneaks an arm around Calum’s waist. “It all happens so fast. Feels like yesterday when we held him in our arms for the first time.”

“I know,” Calum murmurs. “I know.”

//

“Calum,” Michael hisses into his phone. “Calum, get your fucking ass over here!”

“Over to where?” Calum asks over the line, confusion evident in his voice. Michael can hear the fridge door slamming shut in the background.

“Over to this fucking PTA meeting!”

“Oh, that,” answers Calum, chuckling. “I thought you wanted to go alone?”

Michael takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Patience. “I can’t handle it, Calum! All these women, they – they’re like sharks in the ocean, ready to maul anything or anyone which comes into their way!”

He can hear Calum trying to hold in his laughter and mentally curses his husband. “I’m sure it’s not that bad –“

“Calum,” Michael grits out through his teeth. “They were judging me the moment I came in through the door, you should have seen them! And two women were at each other’s throats but not, like, physically, they were tearing each other apart with words, it was like – “

Calum lifts his brows when he hears some muffled shouting on Michael’s line, then his voice, “Oh, thank you, Janet, but I’d rather not –“, and then he’s back again, hissing into the phone. “They’re fucking at it again! And Ashton’s not here either because he was fucking busy –“

“Mike,” Calum laughs, interrupting him. “Just come home if it’s that bad.”

“I _can’t,”_ Michael stresses. “They won’t let anyone leave until this thing is over, trust me, or else I would’ve been home an hour ago.”

“Wow,” Calum frowns. “Well. Sorry. But I’m watching Josh, I can’t come.”

“Sorry?” Michael sounds near hysterical now. “ _Sorry_? You think sorry is good enough?”

“I’m making pasta for dinner, love you, bye!” Calum quickly says into the phone before hanging up. Michael stares at his screen and blinks. Bastard.

//

From: **Michael**

To: **Calum**

_Next pta meeting youre coming w/ me_

_We’re going down together_

**Received 7:56 pm**

//

“What’s that green thingy?” Josh asks, leaning over the counter to stare at the cutting board suspiciously.

“Broccoli,” Calum supplies.

“Brocco what?”

“Joshua,” Calum glances up. “You don’t have to eat it all, just a few bites. It’s healthy.”

“Does dad have to eat this?”

“Of course he does,” Calum grins at his son. “And he also did when he was your age. How do you think he became this tall?”

“He drank lots of milk?” Josh asks and his face looks so earnest, Calum can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah,” he smiles, ruffling Josh’s hair. “That, and he ate broccoli.”

“Who ate broccoli?” asks a voice from behind them and Calum looks up to see Michael strolling into the kitchen, looking worn-out but still smiling.

“You did!” Josh immediately holds his fist out and Michael bumps it with his own which he follows with a kiss to Josh’s head. He leans over the counter, just like Josh did, and frowns at Calum.

“I thought we were having pasta,” he says. “You told me we were having pasta. Liar.”

“We are,” Calum points to the stove.

“And broccoli,” Josh points out with a very serious look on his face.

“And broccoli,” Calum repeats, smiling.

“Broccoli, huh,” Michael sighs, peering at the cutting board. “Haven’t I enough suffered tonight?”

//

Michael softly shuts the bedroom door to Josh’s room before walking down the hallway to their bedroom, leaving the light in the hall on. Calum’s already at his bedside, taking his watch off and Michael lets himself fall on top of the covers, groaning into his pillow.

“Move over,” says Calum, nudging him. “Need the covers.”

Michael doesn’t move. “I think I saw Hell today.”

Calum snorts. “You’re exaggerating.”

Michael mumbles something incoherent which is muffled by the fabric of the pillow and Calum nudges him. “How about this: next PTA meeting I’ll come with you, okay? And now move.”

Michael rolls his eyes which Calum thankfully can’t see, and then gets out of bed to walk into their bathroom. “Promise me one thing,” he says as he’s getting ready to brush his teeth. “We’ll never turn into this lame suburban couple who has sex twice a month and avoids each other like the plague. Please?”

“That’ll never happen because you have the sex drive of a horny teenager,” answers Calum.

Michael shrugs at his reflection in the mirror. “True. So,” he walks out with the toothbrush in his mouth. “Want sex? I feel like I deserve it after this horrendous evening,” he finishes, waggling his eyebrows.

“I don’t know why I still find you attractive with toothpaste drippling down your chin,” Calum says thoughtfully. “But congratulations.”

“What’re you congratulating me for? That I’m so hot? That’s no news, honey.”

Michael feels like he deserves the pillow which Calum throws at him.

//

“Moving on to the next topic of tonight, Susan and I realized that a lot of us live near each other and a car pool would only be practical –“

“These women are like vultures,” Michael whispers to Calum. “I’m serious, they’re –“

“Anything you want to share with the rest of us, Michael?” a voice interrupts and he sees Diane smiling at him, although it is very obviously faked. God damn Diane. Diane with her too red lipstick and her designer clothes and her expensive jewellery which her husband bought her because he’s a cheating liar and Diane knows this but isn’t leaving him because of the money and –

“Nope, I’m all good,” Michael flashes her a grin and she nods once, tight-lipped.

“Very well. So, the car pool. Any volunteers?” Her gaze wanders of the parents and Michael and Calum make a very good show of not meeting her eyes. “Ah, Janet, excellent,” Diane says at last, scribbling something down on her clipboard.

Another voice speaks up and Michael identifies the voice as the one of Judie. Judie, dressed in a jumpsuit and clearly wearing a push-up bra whose son is good friends with Josh and who always tries to bring the attention back on her, be it with a new car or a new necklace and _did you see this ring Greg brought me back from New York, he was there on a business trip –_

Ah, Michael could spin tales about the women at these meetings. He mentally counts down, waits for Judie to start talking –

“Janet, you want to run the carpool? But don’t you have a station wagon? Maybe I should do it, I have a minivan.”

And there it is. Attention back on her.

“Vultures,” Michael whispers to Calum who snorts at that, covering his mouth with his hand.

//

“I’m guessing you’re not coming to the football game today,” Calum says as Michael stumbles into the kitchen, ignoring everything in his way except the coffee pot which was his destination all along.

“The what?” Michael mumbles, after he’s taken a well needed sip of his coffee.

Calum lifts one eyebrow, amused. “Josh’s football game? We’re leaving in ten.”

“Oh,” says Michael, staring down at himself, noticing the sweatpants and no shirt. “I think not,” he winces. “Sorry. But I only got up this early ‘cause I still have some work to finish.”

“That’s okay,” Calum reassures him. “Next football game?”

“Definitely,” Michael nods, in the exact moment when Josh comes running down the stairs. “Where are my shoes?” he asks, wide-eyed, coming to a halt in the kitchen.

“By the door,” Calum immediately answers, grabbing his keys. “Let’s go.”

Josh is already out of the room and they can hear them pulling on the shoes, tripping on one foot.

“Have fun, buddy!” Michael calls out, grinning when he gets a “Thanks daddy!” in return.

“See you later,” says Calum, pressing his lips to Michael’s.

“Have fun with the vultures,” mumbles Michael.

Calum stops in the doorway, turning around to face him. “They’re kids, Mike,” he says, smirking. “Don’t call them that.”

“You and I both know that I don’t mean the kids,” Michael salutes him with his coffee cup.

//

Calum fucking regrets going to this game alone.

Because right now he finds himself the center of attention from various mums with bleached blonde hair, wearing velvet track suits. Calum visibly shudders. And he only wanted to support his son.

“So, Calum,” a woman to his left practically _purrs_. Kate? Katherine? Something with a K, he’s sure. “You work out a lot, don’t you?”

“Uh,” says Calum. “Sometimes.”

“Oh, Kate, what kind of question,” says someone to his right. Ah, so Kate was it. “It’s obvious he goes to the gym, just look at those biceps.”

Calum doesn’t think he’s ever been this uncomfortable before.

//

Calum shuts the door behind him, letting his head fall back. He sighs, counting down in his head from ten before straightening up, dropping his keys in the bowl next to the door, and starting his search for Michael.

It doesn’t take him long. He finds him on the back porch, typing on his laptop, lips pulled in a tight line and brows furrowed. Calum lets himself fall on the chair next to Michael, scooting closer so he can put his head on his shoulder.

Michael chuckles. “You okay?”

“Tired.”

“Where’s Josh?”

“Dropped him off at Ryan’s place after the game. ‘m picking him up later,” Calum yawns and Michael shoots him a small smile. “That bad?” obviously not referring to the game.

“It wasn’t bad, no,” Calum thinks back to the way the women have practically thrown themselves at him. “Not…really.”

“You’re just tired,” Michael says, still smiling.

“Exactly,” Calum nods. “Just tired. A little bit.”

“What do you say to grilled cheese sandwiches and then sex before you have to pick Josh up?”

Calum throws his head back and laughs, eyes crinkling by the corners. “Oh God, I’m in love with you. You know that, right? I love you so goddamn much.”

Michael shrugs, closing his laptop and getting to his feet. “You might’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

Calum sobers up, grabbing Michael’s wrist to stop him from leaving. “I feel like I don’t say it enough,” he whispers, not meeting his eyes.

He hears Michael sigh and then there’s his hand cupping his cheek, forcing Calum to look at him. “Trust me, you do,” Michael says, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Calum’s lips. “You do.”

//

“There’s another PTA meeting on Tuesday,” says Calum, not looking up from his laptop.

Michael frowns at the television screen where Gravity Falls is playing. “Ew.”

“We have to go,” Calum pokes him in the side, smirking.

“They all hate me,” mutters Michael, then turns to face Calum. “Also, I don’t think they know we’re together.”

“What?” Calum laughs, scrolling through his E-Mails. “Why do you think that?”

“Well, they’re always flirting with you, for starters,” replies Michael. “Even when I’m right next to you.”

Calum opens his mouth to argue but gets interrupted by Josh who’s been curled up in the middle of them, eyes fixated on the TV. “Daddy, what’s flirting?”

Michael snorts, glancing at Calum. “Yeah, what’s flirting?”

Calum shoots him a dark look but closes his laptop nonetheless, facing Josh. “You know, buddy, when someone thinks another person is, uh, good-looking, they talk to them and uhm –“ he looks up to Michael, shooting a _help me!_ his way. Michael takes pity on him.

“When you find someone attractive you talk to them but there’s nothing serious behind it,” he bites his lower lip. “It’s all…fun.”

“Oh,” Josh says, mulling this over in his head. “So, when all the other mums at my football games talk to dad they’re flirting with him?”

“They’re what?” Michael asks stupidly.

Josh nods. “The other mums love him.”

“Do they now?” Michael raises an eyebrow at Calum who has the decency to look sheepish. Calum shrugs. “Why wouldn’t they love me?”

“Hey, Josh,” Michael smiles at his son. “Next football game is this Friday afternoon, yeah? I’ll leave work early, I don’t wanna miss it.”

//

“You didn’t have to do this,” Calum says as they’re making their way towards the football pitch behind the school. Josh has already left them to meet his friends as soon as they arrived. “Leave work early, I mean.”

“Why not? I want to support my son.”

Calum grins at him. “Stop playing around, I know why you’re really here.”

“To support my son?” Michael asks innocently. “That’s the only reason I can think of.”

Twenty minutes later they find themselves seated on the bleachers, the afternoon sun beating down at them. “You know,” Michael starts after Calum has yelled at the referee yet again that that push deserved a yellow card. “I don’t think they care that much about the rules here.”

“You’re joking, right?” Calum stares at him incredulously. “The ref’s useless, someone’s gotta do it!”

“Yeah, but,” Michael tugs at his wrist to tell him to sit down again. “Nobody’s counting the goals. And speaking of goals, one goalie just walked out and is now sitting beside his mum eating a sandwich.”

Calum grumbles something under his breath but sits down anyway. In that exact moment, a blonde-haired woman in front of them turns around. “Oh, Calum, sweetie, I love it how you always get so passionate about these games,” she says, throwing her hair back. Michael frowns at her.

“Thanks, Helen,” Calum mumbles, attention not on her but on the game.

“And, oh, Michael, that’s the first time I’m seeing you here!” she turns to him, smiling with her too-white teeth. Michael raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Who’s your boy?” she continues, oblivious.

“Josh,” he answers. “Number six.”

Helen frowns. “Josh Hood? But isn’t that Calum’s boy?”

“Actually, it’s Josh Hood-Clifford,” Michael grits out, forcing a smile. He grabs Calum’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers together. Helen stares at them.

“I didn’t know,” she lamely says. “You two are…married?”

“Yep,” Michael says. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Calum trying to suppress his laughter. “Got a problem with that, _sweetie_?”

Helen looks as though she just got hit by a bus. “N-not at all,” she stammers out before abruptly standing up and hurrying over to fucking Susan or Diane to gossip.

“You’re jealous,” Calum says but he brushes his thumb over Michael’s hand, grinning. “Admit it.”

“Damn right I am,” Michael growls. “I told you that they didn’t know we were together.”

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“It doesn’t,” Michael lies easily. “I just love seeing them uncomfortable.”

Calum doesn’t say anything.

//

The murmuring immediately stops when Michael and Calum step into the classroom for the PTA meeting. Michael raises an eyebrow at Calum as if to say _told you so_ and goes over to Luke.

Calum rolls his eyes and reluctantly follows him and when he gets to them, he hears Luke say, “Guess it’s a bad time to tell them that Ashton and I are married too, huh?”

“They’ll find out soon enough,” Michael says, eyeing the cupcakes on the table. “Who baked these?”

“Diane. Or Janet,” Luke shrugs. “I can’t remember their names.”

“You and me both,” Michael grins, biting into a chocolate cupcake.

The voices of Janet and Helen flow over to them. Both women are smiling but behind their smiles lies a certain kind of danger, all sharp teeth and filed nails. “If I put you down for snacks at the PTA meeting next Tuesday, will you remember to bring them this time?”

Janet smiles sweetly. “If you remember to _actually bake_ a cake for the next bake sale, Helen. It’s a ‘bake sale’, not a 'baked-goods-you-bought-at-the-store sale.’”

Michael snorts and this catches the attention of the two women who raise perfectly done eyebrows at him. “Anything the matter, Michael?” Helen asks icily.

Michael shakes his head. “If you hate each other this much, why are you still doing this shit?”

And _this_ catches the attention of every women in the room.

“What are you talking about?” Susan asks, smiling tight-lipped. “No one hates anyone here.”

“Oh come on,” Michael waves around with the cupcake in his hand, ignoring Calum’s hard look and Luke’s sniggering. “Susan, last week you totally bitched about Diane’s new tracksuit.”

“Susan,” Diane speaks up. “You did what?”

“You might as well all tell each other to go to hell because that’s what you’re secretly thinking, right?” Michael continues. “This is actually hilarious.”

“That’s it,” Helen demands, staring him down. Or at least trying to because Michael can pretty intimidating when he wants to be and right now is one of those moments. “I won’t accept to be embarrassed by – by someone of your kind!”

Michael’s eyebrows shoot up and even Calum gasps. “Someone of my kind?” asks Michael slowly. “Do you mean gay? I know you can say it, Helen, it’s not a bad word.”

Helen stares at him, her manicured nails twitching against her thigh.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Michael asks, nodding. “Okay, then.” He throws the cupcake on the table, taking a step forward. “Fight me, Helen.”

Helen gapes at him and so does every other women and Michael smirks. “What? Afraid of a _gay guy?”_

“Okay, it’s time to leave,” whispers Calum in his ear, tugging at his arm. “Let’s go.”

“This isn’t over!” Michael yells as he lets himself be dragged out of the classroom by Calum, with Luke right on their heels. “I’ll see you on the football field side-lines, Helen.”

//

“Why did you do that?” Calum asks as soon as they’re in the parking lot. Luke is leaning against his car, laughing. “This was fucking great, oh my god, I should’ve filmed that –“

“Luke!” Calum snaps at him. “This wasn’t funny!”

“Of course it was!” Luke defends himself. “Have you seen their faces?”

Calum groans in frustration and turns back to Michael. “Why did you do that?” he repeats.

Michael avoids his eyes. “I’ll stop when Helen stops being such a shitty homophobe.”

Calum stares him down, anger in his eyes. “Fine then. Let’s go home,” he says curtly, stalking over to their car. Michael looks back to Luke.

“Uh-oh,” Luke says, looking after Calum. “You know dude, you can always crash at ours –“

Michael rolls his eyes. “Fuck off.”

//

“Michael, we need to talk about this.”

“Nope, we do not,” Michael answers, disappearing into the kitchen. Calum sighs and follows, leaning against the doorway. “We do.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Michael snaps, slamming the fridge door shut. “She was being a homophobe, I told her my opinion. You knew from the first PTA meeting that I hated it and you still made go every week, why?”

“Because we’re doing it for Josh, okay?” Calum runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t like it either but I want to be a part of Josh’s school life!”

“You really enjoyed it though when they all flirted with you,” Michael says coldly, picking at the label on the beer bottle he’s holding. “Didn’t you?”

“That’s what this is about? Because I let some women flirt with me?”

“Because you didn’t bother telling them that you were married, for fuck’s sake!”

Calum is silent. Michael doesn’t look at him, instead fiddles with his beer bottle, looks anywhere but Calum. Eventually, the silence gets too much and Calum steps forward until he’s in Michael’s space, taking his shaking hands in his. “Mikey,” he starts softly. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told them, I know. But the thing was – I didn’t care that they were flirting with me. Because I knew when that was over I would get to come home to you, to the person I love. I never thought it would affect you this much.”

“It’s stupid, really,” Michael mumbles, staring at their intertwined hands. “I get jealous easily. That’s it.”

“It’s not stupid,” Calum whispers. “You know that I only love you, yeah?”

Michael nods. “I guess I just felt lonely.”

Calum leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s lips. “I love you,” he murmurs. “I love you.” Another kiss, this one longer than the first. And another kiss, always a bit longer, always followed by an _I love you._

//

“Daddy,” Josh tugs at Michael’s arm and Michael looks up from his work, smiling at Josh. “What’s up, big boy?”

“Can you come to my football game tomorrow?” Josh nibbles on his lower lip. “Please?”

“Josh,” Michael starts, casting a glance over to Calum who’s watching them. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I had a small fall-out with some mums –“

“But my friends miss you!” Josh says.

Michael stares at him. “They do?” he asks slowly.

Josh nods, his pout replaced by a beaming smile. “They always ask where my dad with the colourful hair is! They think you’re really cool!”

“They do, huh,” Michael replies, smirking smugly up at Calum. “Did you hear that? His friends miss me.”

Calum rolls his eyes. “You’re going to be insufferable now, aren’t you?”

“You know me too well,” Michael shrugs, turning back to Josh. “You know what buddy, I’d love to come!”

Calum watches with a small smile as Josh hugs his dad, chatting excitedly. “Yeah,” he whispers softly. “I do.”


End file.
